Walk Away
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: When Slade shows up outside of Jump one night, the Titans are completely unprepared to find a girl in his place, with powers as unpredictable as Terra's. Now, helping Beast Boy get over Terra seems to be the least of their problems...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A young girl stood at the edge of jump city, waiting for something that would never come. Then, silently, she spun on her heel, and walked away.

[1]

"Asarath, Metrion, Zin-" Raven slowly opened one eye as she sensed a person standing behind her. "Yes?" Starfire stepped forward and smiled sheepishly as Raven slowly let her feet fall to the ground. "Raven, I was wondering if you would join me at the mall of shopping, since all the titans are going, and I would be the only female in the group and-" "Dude, it wasn't me! Im being honest!" "For once in his life" Raven muttered under her breath. "Okay, that was totally unnecessary!" beast boy called as he dove under a table in avoidance of an enraged Cyborg, who was apparently looking for his other arm. A disturbed looking robin walked in to the room, and grabbed the back of Beast boy's uniform, jerking the green teen around to face him. "Okay beast boy, I want the truth! Did you or did you not put Cyborg's arm in the toilet?" "Hey, my arm!" Cyborg yelled, as Robin held up the dripping piece of circuitry. "Man, that is not cool" Cyborg glared at Beast boy as he rescued the wet arm from Robin, cradling it in his one arm as it automatically reattached itself. "Well, that was interesting…while it lasted. However, I would have been even happier if I could have just turned the volume down." Raven said quietly, as always. She pulled her hood down, and started to leave the room. "Oh wait, Raven?" Beast boy called. "What?" Beast boy was about to tell her when the signal went off. "Guess we'll have to postpone our mall trip" said Robin, not all disappointed. He turned to the screen, and a map of Jump city came up. A big S was flashing just outside of the city's limits, and it was moving. Fast. "Slade" the leader hissed, the corners of his eyes tightening in hatred. "TITANS! GO!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

The titans slowly and silently stalked into the forest. They had found exactly where the signal from Slade had come from, and Robin wanted to try and take him. "Have I mentioned how much of a bad idea this is?" beast boy muttered into the silence of the forest. Robin wisely chose to ignore him, as he heard a snapping twig about 5 feet in front of him. He motioned for the Titans to split up. Raven stayed in the same area they were just in, and the other titans spread out, so far they could only use their communicators to speak. "NO!" someone cried, shattering the silence. Everyone heard that, but Raven and the other Titans didn't hear anything of what happened next.

"Why not, my dearest Sayomi?" A low chuckle emanated from a patch of shadows in a clearing, about 150 feet from the closest Titan. A girl stood, facing the shadow –Slade. She was tall, about 14, and extremely slender. Verging on anorexic. Her hair hung limply to her shoulders, black with streaks of silver in it that shone in the moonlight. Her skin was deep chocolate, and her eyes sparked a deep crimson. She wore a tight black tank top with thick sleeves, and baggy brown Cargos. Goggles rested around her neck, along with a set of dog tags. Also across her throat were 3 claw-shaped scars, which seemed slightly pink and irritated, as if they had only recently healed. She had a flower-shaped scar on her cheek,, which left most people wondering how she managed to get a scar like that. Her wrists were also scarred, and several new slits still dripped with fresh blood. The Girl hissed at Slade, revealing sharpened teeth, making her looks almost like a vampire. A dagger was clutched in her right hand, and it was stained with blood. Whether it was hers or Slade's was yet to be determined. She whipped the knife at him so quickly that Slade almost missed it, and was rewarded with a small grunt of pain. "and DON'T call me "dearest!" its bad enough that you chased me out of Jump, now you want me dead?" slade growled as he ripped the knife out, by now he had stepped out of the shadows. "No, I just want you to join me. I can help you control your powers." Her eyes widened, and glinting a steely gray. "Oh yes, I know about that. How you were chased out of Jump city by your gang, the shadows? How even the family you swore to protect, who swore never to leave you, ignored your plight? All because of a few deaths? Oh yes, I know about that, too. One dark night, is all that it took. You lost control." "No, stop! Don't!" "Oh, don't worry, Sayomi." His voice took on a comforting tone, and he moved closer to her. "I know you didn't mean it. Even your mother couldn't help you control it...but I _can._" Tars cascaded down the girls face, and she knelt down on the ground. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and she seemed like she was trying not to lose control. "How?" "All you must do is join me. Leave behind your past, all your regrets and ties. Join me, help me, and I'll help you stay in control. _Forever._" She stood up, her eyes flashing like steel yet again. "Join you? You're a sicko! You murder _for fun._ You torture people, and laugh when they beg for mercy! I might not have control, but I'm not bad enough to sink to the level of the likes of you!" Slade chuckled, and something appeared in his hand. "I thought so...but, you're not much different.....when you lose control. Do you remember how your mother died? Heh. You say you can control yourself, but I wonder what happened that night when she tried to help you... Finally, little Tsubasa's nightmares became too much for her. Then, I suppose, it was only a matter of time. You may not want any part of this...yet. But I want you to have this, in case you change your mind." "Never!" she shouted, charging slade. He opened his fist, and slammed it into her stomach. Light exploded out of his hand, and whatever it was disappeared in a bright flash. When the light disappeared, Slade was gone, and the girl was unconscious. That was how Raven found her, lying on the ground in a clearing. And Slade's communicator was resting next to her.


End file.
